Yura
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 今日は由良達にも大切な日。提督さん、これからもよろしくね？ねっ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Today is an important day to Yura and everyone too. Admiral, let us do our best together from now on too, okay? |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 提督さん。梅雨が終わると夏の気配、感じますね。ね？由良も水着…欲しいな。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = Admiral. You can start feeling a hint of summer when the rainy season ends. Right? Yura would like... a new swimsuit too. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 提督さん、夏ですね、ね？あ…夕立ちゃん、水着かわいい。由良も来年こそ。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Admiral, it's summer right, right? Ah... Yuudachi-chan, your swimsuit is cute. Yura too, next year for sure... |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋…か。秋が深まってくると、何故か由良、少し寂しい気持ちになります、ねぇ…。 |Fall2015_EN = Autumn.. huh. For some reason, as Autumn goes on, I start to feel a little lonesome.. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = 提督さん、チョコレートそんなに好き……なの？　じゃあ、由良もチョコをあげる……ね？ |Valentine2015_EN = Admiral, do you like chocolates that much? Then, I'll give you some too....okay? |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 提督さん、メリークリスマス！由良と過ごすクリスマスもいいでしょ？ほら、あーん。 |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, Merry Christmas! Spending time with me during Christmas is nice too, isn't it? Here, say Ahh~. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = 提督さん、こっちのお料理も美味しそう。はい、あ～ん、楽しいですね！ねっ！ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Admiral, this food looks delicious too. Here, say ahh~. It's fun, isn't it! |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |Setsubun2016 = 提督さん。節分、です。……お豆は投げる物ですよ？　提督さん。そんなに好き、なの？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Admiral. It is Setsubun.....These beans are meant for throwing you know? Admiral. Do you like them so much? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督さん、チョコのお返し、ありがとうございます。お心遣いが嬉しいですね。ね？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, thank you for the gift for the chocolates. I'm happy for your thoughtfulness. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督さん、春です、春！お弁当持って、由良と一緒にお花見に行きましょう？ね |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it's spring, spring! Let's bring bento and go flower viewing together. Okay? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督さん、三周年、三周年です！本年も艦隊と由良をよろしくお願いしますね！ね？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's the third anniversary, the third! This year too, Yura and the rest of the fleet will be in your care! Okay? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節、提督さん、由良とゆっくりお部屋で過ごしましょ？お茶、入れますね。ね？ |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy season. Admiral, would you like to slowly rest in the room with me? I will go make some tea, okay? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *Yura wears a plain school uniform identical to Kinu's and Abukuma's prior to the latter two's second remodel. She has pink hair done up in an abnormally long ponytail trailing behind her, secured by an absurdly long black ribbon tied around her hair multiple times. **After her 2nd Remodel, she now wears a different serafuku now with a black, light brown and gray pattern similar to Abukuma and Kinu. However, she ditches the bicycle shorts seen underneath the former two's shorts, even though older art shows her with bicycle shorts. As for her battle kit, she now carries 2 pistol-like 12.7cm twin guns. Torpedo tubes are attached to her boots along with as a shield-like platform with AA guns and Radar attached to it. As with Abukuma, she can carry a midget submarine and a transport ship. As the remodel is hypothetical, she needs a high level and a blueprint to remodel to this point. Personality *Yura appears to be calm, hard-working and responsible, wanting to help the Admiral and her fellow shipgirls. *She speaks in a calm tone, and often gets straight to the point with short sentences. *Her idle line and her 05:00 hourly line show that she likes doing the laundry. Sagiri's idle line implies that Yura was the shipgirl doing the laundry. *She, like some other kanmusu, has a catchphrase, with hers being "ね？" (Okay?). Sometimes she says it twice for emphasis. Notes *After her second remodel, Yura is capable of using the Kouhyouteki mini-sub to perform opening torpedo salvos, effectively making her a Torpedo Cruiser. However, she is still listed as a Light Cruiser and is treated as such in branching rules. *Yura Kai Ni is also the first Light Cruiser capable of using Seaplane Bombers and Seaplane Fighters to perform opening airstrikes and/or establish air superiority. **She is also the first light cruiser that can equip SCAMP. *Capable of performing AACI with any High-angle mount plus Anti-air RADAR . This setup is assigned with fixed API value of 21 (+5 shotdown). *Yura Kai Ni can also equip: **Landing Craft and Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank **8cm High-angle Gun and 8cm High-angle Gun Kai + Additional Machine Guns in her Reinforcement Expansion slot. Trivia *She received her Kai Ni on the 6/23/2017 update. *Named after the Yura River in the Kansai region of Japan, not to be confused with the Yura River in Bolivia. **Her name lives on as the JDS Yura (LSU 4171) landing craft. *Laid down on May 21, 1921, launched February 15, 1922, and commissioned on March 20, 1923. *Her ability to carry Seaplane Bombers and Fighters may be a reference to how she was used as a test platform for aircraft catapults in 1930. *Yura was involved in the sinking of Prince Wales and Repulse, and covered the landings of Japanese troops in Malaya and Sarawak. Afterwards, she participated in the Indian Ocean raid, the Battle of Midway, and the Battle of the Eastern Solomons. *Scuttled 25 October 1942 after bombing by USAAF aircraft off Savo Island 08°15′S 159°07′E. Category:Nagara Class Category:Light Cruisers